1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drilling device for producing a drilling column in the soil, comprising a mast, a drill drive arranged on a carriage, which is movably supported along the mast, a drilling tube, which can be driven in a rotating manner by the drill drive and is movable along the mast in order to produce a drill hole, and a tube hopper, which is connected to the drilling tube and comprises a storage space for filling material to fill the drill hole during the extraction of the drilling tube.
The invention further relates to a method for producing a drilling column in the soil, in which a drilling tube is introduced in a rotating manner into the soil by means of a drill drive arranged on a carriage, which can be moved along a mast in a drilling direction, and on reaching a desired depth the drilling tube is extracted and the drill hole is filled with filling material from a tube hopper via the drilling tube.
2. Related Art
A generic device and a generic method are known from EP 1 580 325 A1. This printed publication discloses a construction apparatus having a mast, on which a rotary drive is movable in the longitudinal direction. On the underside of the rotary drive a multi-part drill tubing is arranged. In an upper portion of the drill tubing a tube hopper is provided, which serves to receive filling material, which can be introduced via the tubing into the hollow space developed during the extraction of the drill tubing.
According to EP 1 580 325 A1 provision is made for the multi-part drill tubing to be extracted in several steps. Through an upward movement of the carriage on the mast a tubing section is extracted from the soil and removed thereafter, while the carriage is moved downwards again and connected to the tube section lying below. The length of the tube section extracted in each step and consequently the working speed are restricted by the stroke of the carriage and therefore by the length of the mast.
A further drilling device with a tube hopper is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,690.